


Is love indestructible?

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brownies, Chastity Cage, Donestic abuse, Fat Shaming, Insecurities, Kids, Mentions of Abortion, Mind Fuck, Monogamous marriage, Multi, Panic Attacks, Parents in a relationship, Polyamorous Marriage, Pregnant Woman, Verbal Abuse, argument, talk of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was scared. Someone was going to say something unforgivable and that would be that, one of them, maybe both would leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is love indestructible?

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 45  
> Derek is 37  
> Stiles is 29  
> Triplets 8  
> James 3  
> Twins 1

Derek hands shook around the coffee cup he was holding as he listened to his husbands screaming at each other.

What had started out as a stupid little argument had now morphed into a seething ball of rage as the hurled insults at each other from across the house.

"You're not the boss of me, asshat!"  
"You liked being bossed around just this morning, yowling like a fucking cat in heat for it, couldn't get any work done!"  
"Shut Up! You stupid piece of shit!"

Derek was scared. Someone was going to say something unforgivable and that would be that, one of them, maybe both would leave.

Where would that leave him?What if one accuses him of siding with the other and refuses to see him. What if they both refuse to see him? 

God he's gonna end up trapped between custody battles and legal fights.

A door was slammed upstairs.  
"Why are you so goddamn infuriating? You don't do anything and yet you still annoy me- Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you Stiles!"  
"You're not talking to me Peter, you're yelling at me!"  
" I wish I never married you, you insufferable brat !"  
"I wish I never met you, you fucking cunt!"

***

Stiles' eyes burned. Stupid argument. Stupid husband. Stupid ...... Stupid ....... urgh.

He went to the kitchen to get a drink and nearly jumped out of his skin. He thought Derek was gone with the kids.

"Sorry Der, I thought you were with the kids....are they.... are they h-here?"

He really hoped they weren't, his language was pretty heavy.

"Der?.. Derek?!"

His husband didn't answer, just stared misty eyed at his coffee cup. Rage boiled inside Stiles. Why was Derek ignoring him? Was he mad at him too? He didn't do anything wrong, why the fuck do they both hate him? Derek probably regrets marrying him too. Stupid Peter! That fucking hurt! 

"Derek, answer me for fucks sake!"

Derek crushed the coffee cup in his hands, blood and coffee running together over his clenched fists. He started sobbing uncontrollably.

All of Stiles' rage fled as he rushed to his husband's side. He rubbed circles into his back, desperately trying to calm him down.  
"It's okay, alpha, it's okay, whatever it is, it'll be fine."

Stiles kissed his temple lightly before hollering for his other alpha.

"PETER!"  
"What?! Do you have more insults to bestow upon me? The man who has provided you with everything you've ever wanted? Or do you just want me stick something up your ass?"

Stiles closed his eyes to stop the tears, Peter could be downright nasty when he wanted to be and Stiles had bore the brunt of it today. He honestly thought that Peter would be above using incredibly personal things, things told in confidence that he knew Stiles had issues with, to hurt him, but obviously he was wrong.

"Peter! There's something wrong with Derek!"

He heard his stupid husband rushing down the stairs, would he rush for him that way? Stiles wondered to himself.

Peter rushed into the kitchen and crouched down beside Derek, bumping his forehead against the other alpha's tear wet jaw.

He glared at Stiles with such venom that something inside Stiles just died.

"What did you do to him?"  
He hissed 

"I didn't do anything to him, you dick, maybe this your fault huh? Did you cheat on him again you selfish asswipe?"

Peter wasn't the only one who could play dirty.

The eldest alpha growled loudly at his youngest husband and Derek stuck an arm across his chest.

"Stop fighting!!! Don't you see? He's going to leave us"  
"Let him leave, I don't care "

Stiles heart broke there and then.  
"Y-you don't mean that, Peter"  
He croaked 

"Yes I do, leave. Go on. Find someone else who thinks your worth something, although I'd say they are thin on the ground" 

Stiles couldn't believe what Peter was saying. Only last week that very same mouth was praising him. Only a handful of years ago Peter spent a whole night assuring Stiles that he loved him and making him feel precious.

"Fine."

He made his way to their bedroom to pack a bag. He knew this would happen. He has been waiting for this since the two alphas arrived on hisDoorstep when he was seventeen, the very same man who was kicking him out his own home spent hours on end trying to convince him differently. It hurt to remember the kind words spoken only yesterday.

He wondered about the kids. He didn't want a divorce but Peter made it fairly obvious that he doesn't want this. He wondered about Derek. He would understand if he stayed with Peter, they had survived everything together and their relationship was hard fought for, he just hoped Peter wouldn't turn on Derek like he did with him.

****

It's very possible that Peter just made the biggest mistake of his life.

He can't even remember what they arguing about but he can remember Derek's stricken face and Stiles' shaking hands as he told one of the best thing that ever happened to him to leave and that he was worth nothing.

He spent years proving to Stiles that he loved him, that he treasured him deeply and he ruined everything in the span of three hours.

He was just so mad, scathing remarks, roared insults and hurtful words all accumulated, and when he saw Derek in bits at the kitchen table he saw red. He supposed he deserved that last insult but it was just all too much.

He sat in his study fuming, listening to Stiles sobbing as he packed a bag and Derek cleaning up the table. The rotting smell of misery hung thick in the air.

****

Derek couldn't even look at Peter.

He had just single handedly ruined everything.

Stiles was gone to get the kids from his dad's house, he'd feed  them and put them to bed and then return to his father's house to spend the night. Derek doesn't blame him, if Peter was that awful to him he would've left sooner.

The thing is Derek doesn't even know why Peter said what he said. He loves Stiles just as much as Derek does, he has never spoken to Derek like that, he's never spoken to Stiles like that before now. Something was off.  
   
****

Stiles felt weird. He knew that Chris and Dad lived together, they were married after all, but knowing it and sitting at the table while it made you coffee and threatened to shoot your husband were two entirely different things.

"I'm completely serious Stiles, I have the bullets and a gun just upstairs."  
"Thanks Chris, but not yet"

John set the steaming mugs of ambrosia on the table.

"What I don't get is why Derek didn't stick up for you"  
"He did but Dad, he was in a worse way than I was. This is so unlike Peter, sure he's snarky and sarcastic but that's part of his charm and yes he may be kinda mean sometimes but not to us,  he crossed so many lines I'm not even kidding but it's not normal, it was a stupid argument over the dishwasher, I've never seen him like that before, never, and judging by Derek's face he hasn't either"

Stiles watched his dad and his ..... Chris, drink their coffee in unison, not even looking at each other but moving in perfect harmony.

He had that with his husbands, he mentally chuckled as he remembered their anniversary with the presents, they had a system and it worked.

It worked and he didn't know if it would still work. 

***

Peter felt cold.

He was used to having a sweltering werewolf on one side and an unusually warm human on the other. Now he had neither.

Derek was making him sleep on the couch, said he wasn't allowed back untill Stiles came back. 

He contemplated crawling into bed with one of the kids but his back still ached from the last time he fell asleep in Nick's bed while reading a bedtime story. 

Derek had done his best to be civilised when the kids had returned, babbling excitedly about their day, but civilised wasn't anything like the affection he normally got.

Stiles was just so goddamn stubborn, an admirable trait when it didn't drive him from Peter's arms, he won't come back unless Peter begs on bended knee, which isn't fair. Derek and the kids shouldn't have to suffer for his mistakes. 

***

Derek stumbled blindly across the hall to the nursery where PJ was wailing.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay, it's alright"  
He soothed  
"Pop's here now, there's no need for those tears. Are you hungry, little one? Are you stinky? "

He held the child to his nose, nope  completely dry. He rocked him gently.  
"You couldn't possibly have wind, you have your dodo, what's up PJ ? You have to stop crying or Papa will wake up and no one wants that"

He nearly dropped PJ when Peter coughed pointedly behind him.  
"Yes, no one wants that. I can't sleep on the couch. Stopped whinging have you? Just as well, those puffy eyes did you no favours."

"Peter. What's wrong? You are acting so strange"  
"Nothings wrong, other than the fact that my husbands are idiots-"  
"Peter!"  
"It's true and you know it, that pathetic human expected us to give him everything, and you, well you killed our family and that pretty much says it all"

Derek jigged PJ, desperately trying to make him stop crying.

"I didn't"  
"Yes, Derek you did, they'd still be alive if it wasn't for you. You just couldn't keep it in your pants."  
"Peter. Stop. Please"  
"You've always been a disappointment. Your perversions were worth more than your family, tell me honestly Derek, you liked it when she hit you, didn't you ? You knew you deserved it"

Derek couldn't quite say what it was but something inside died.

"My perversions? That's rich! You've been molesting me since I was ten! You whored around with whoever was willing, tell me honestly Peter, did they know that when you left them you climbed into bed and dry humped your kid nephew?!

"I didn't hear you complaining, fucking slut, you're just as bad as Stiles is, you know that? I should've left you when I had the chance, fucking fat sap, you call yourself an alpha? You are the worst mate ever, I don't love you. I never loved you. You're just a hole to fuck, you couldn't even do that properly, got your self fucking knocked with a human child and another brat that we didn't want. I still don't want them, I wanted you to kill them, I thought they wouldn't make it to full term because you'd be useless at it.

Derek flashed his eyes and growled loudly, placing his still crying son back in his crib. Peter growled back and bared his teeth.

*****

Something was up. Something supernatural.

As odd as it was that Stiles had showed up at their house, it was downright unnerving that Allison had shown up with a sleepy Camden in tow.

Of course he went through the fatherly duties ; threats of bodily harm and cups of decaf coffee, but he knew that  Scott couldn't do this.

He knew that Peter, volatile as he was, wouldn't willingly hurt his family  and he knew that Scott couldn't hurt Allison ...and yet his heavily pregnant  daughter and grandson showed up his doorstep, his baby girl in floods of tears because that prick hurt her, (verbally, of course if it had been physically he wouldn't be breathing at this moment in time, he trained his daughter well ).

The oddest part was the sting. Peter attacked  Stiles' insecurities, Scott attacked Allison's heritage and then physically attacked Isaac, 

They knew their respective spouses' weakness, Lord knows he knew John's, but this was like pressing down on one pressure point, they didn't say or do anything else ; Peter didn't raise a hand against Stiles, Scott didn't touch Allison, Derek......

Whatever was going on it seemed Derek wasn't effected and neither did Isaac  
****

He was a monster. A horrible evil monster.

He hit Isaac. He hit his sweet little cherub. Repeatedly.

He drove Allison from their home in a flood of tears and she took Camden because she didn't trust him with his own son. All that stress couldn't be good for the baby.

He slowly walked upstairs, he had to apologise to Isaac.

Scott found his husband curled up in the shower, fully clothed with the water on.

His husband hadn't had a panic attack in five years, A record that Isaac was very proud of, but now it lay in tatters, just like the trust in their relationship.

"Isaac? Cherub? Are you okay?"  
He knelt beside his husband and went to put a hand on his shoulder  but Isaac flinched away from him, scrambling to the other side of the stall.

"Stay away from me !!!! Don't you touch me! Don't you ever touch me again!!!"

Scott watched helplessly as his husband broke down into tears, blood all over his wet shirt.

"Isaac I'm sorry"  
"I don't want to hear it Scott.... please, leave me alone"  
"I don't know what came over me.... I just snapped- "  
"SHUT UP!!!! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT!!!! I'M SICK OF PEOPLE I LOVE APOLOGISE FOR HURTING ME!!!! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN HE WAS!!!!! no..... better...... you fucking ........just leave Scott"

Scott now sopping wet clambered out of the shower. When he  reached the door Isaac spoke.

"If you even think about hurting Allison or... or Camden, I will kill you. And that's a promise."

Isaac's looks could be deceiving, even though he looks innocent and soft, he is a killer and has a very loose conscious. He would kill Scott and only feel a modicum of guilt he believed he deserved it.

"I would ..... never. Isaac. You know I wouldn't .....I couldn't. .."  
"I also thought you couldn't hurt me and yet....... I'll never forgive you for this Scott. Never. I'm leaving. I can't stay here any longer"

****

Isaac always felt safe with Scott. Always, even at the start when the pack was all fucked up, Scott was his happy place.

Scott, that adorable puppy, looked after Isaac, held him when he couldn't breathe with panic. Helped him forget how awful his life was.

And now. Scott was no better than his dad. 

Scott understood what it was like to have a shitty father who swung when he was mad. He never thought he'd have to defend himself against him.

 

****

Lydia sat in Jordan's lap, his arms  wrapped around her, cradling their  sleeping daughter. Jackson was trapped in the bathroom by a line of mountain ash and a shit load of charms to keep his hurtful words from reaching their ears.

Jordan was tense muscle behind her, she sighed.  
"You know that's not true right ? No one thinks that you're a creepy cradle robber. I love you and so does he, there's something weird going on. Stiles and Allison's are at their dads' because their husbands lost their shit. Chris rang a few minutes ago, he thinks something weird is going on"

She felt the phoenix breathe deeply behind her, the warmth from his skin keeping away the late autumn chill.

"I think he's right. I was onto Stiles and Allison earlier, only one husband lost the plot, the werewolf that is at their respective houses the most, note that Jax was home all day to day, and it was very specific issues being brought up not to mention completely out of character, did I tell you that Scott called Allison a good for nothing hunter just waiting to murder everyone why they slept? Anyways it all sounds fishy to me..... Shush darling don't cry"

 

She calmed her daughter who was wakening from her sleep.

" Will you fill her a bottle, love? "  
"Yes, the one with the yellow lid? "  
" Yes, the blue gives her wind "  
" Sure thing sweetheart " 

Lydia admired his shapely , pyjama covered, ass as he left the room"

*******

"I don't have any weird kinks"  
"Says the women with the werewolf love child that has two fathers"  
"He's not a love child anymore"

He raised an eyebrow at her 

"Doesn't change the fact that you got knocked up accidentally by two wolves when you were in college "  
"Like you can judge, our kids are the same age, and you had a second one!"  
"I'm not judging, just saying you shouldn't kink shame our parents."

Allison was feeling similar to Stiles on the 'Our fathers live together now' front and the two were shocked to find a chastity cage at the back of the medicine press in the bathroom.

"Anyways, I was married and had been trying to get pregnant for months, you on the other hand just wanted to get DP'd by doggy dicks, don't look at me like that, you know it's true, and that sproglet inside you proves my point"  
"This one was planned!"

She threw popcorn at him 

"Again, doesn't change the fact that Cam wasn't, not that there's anything wrong with my favourite ever godchild but you can't judge them anymore than I can judge you"

Allison chewed her lip for a moment.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Do I like what?"  
"When they're wolves?"  
"Not particularly no, I like my men vocal and bossy"  
"Then you lucked out with you're two huh?"  
"Did I ever..... This will be the first night in three months we haven't slept in the same bed. It must be hard when Isaac works nights"  
"We adjust.... I miss them ....so much"  
"Hey, no, don't cry, it's okay, Chris will get this sorted in no time"

He hugged as tight as possible with her stomach in the way. They needed this, a good old chat and bitch about their idiot husbands. 

It was obvious now that they weren't acting of their own violation so that was a comfort, their husbands didn't actually hate them but it also made them sick with worry.

****

Brownies. Fucking Brownies. Not the delicious chocolate treats. No. fucking pixie looking fuckers that  thought it was funny to fuck with people husbands by leaving fucking powder shit around the house to be inhaled  by unsuspecting werewolves.

Needless to say, Stiles took immense pleasure  in beating the ever loving shit out of them.

He probably looked a mess, covered in mud and grass stains, his clothes torn and don't even start on his hair. But when he walked through the front door Peter launched himself at him and plastered himself against his husband, begging forgiveness.

" It wasn't true Stiles, none of it was true, I love you....... I love you. I don't regret marrying you, you're not annoying.....I'm sorry I told you to  leave......I'm so sorry"

Stiles rubbed his back gently, holding back tears

"It's okay, Alpha.... I know..... I love you too. I didn't mean any of it either..... I was angry and hurt and .....I'm so fucking sorry "

"You have nothing to be sorry for-"  
"You were underneath the influence of magic, I wasn't"  
"You mustn't blame yourself"  
"I'm not, I'm just stating the facts, it doesn't matter, all that matters is everything is okay now, no more apologies. How's Derek?"

Peter went rigid in Stiles' arms.

"I- I hurt him Stiles. Really badly. The things I said.... God, if someone else said such horrible things about him I'd kill them."

"Where is he?"  
"In the nursery"

Stiles made his way down the hall to the nursery where PJ and the twins slept, just across the hall from their own bedroom. He knocked softly on the door.

" Derek? Sweetheart are you okay?"

Derek was holding a  sleeping   Michael and Morgan in his arms, muttering into their ears

"He didn't mean that, he didn't mean that, he didn't mean it. I promise he didn't mean it, he couldn't have meant it, he loves you, he loves you, he didn't mean it"

"He didn't mean what Derek?"

Derek's head whipped up to look at him, not realising he was there untill he spoke.

"He- he said...... God, Stiles he said.....he Wanted Me to get an abortion when I was pregnant with them. Thought I wouldn't be able to carry them full term. That he never wanted them......... he said I killed them. Mom, Dad, Laura, Ashley, grandma, Simon, Charlie-"

He broke out into sobs

"He said he never loved me"

Stiles rushed to his side.  
"He does Derek he does, he loves you so much, he loves them so much. It wasn't him that said those things, it was a brownie screwing with his mind. He loves you Derek"

"I know, but what if-"  
"It's not true Derek. He'd rather die than let anything happen to those kids. He blames himself for what happened and if it wasn't for you he'd still be in a nursing home somewhere."

"Every time I look at him, I keep hearing it"  
"I know, I know it's hard, but you just have to keep telling yourself 'it wasn't him, he loves me. It's not true, I'm better than that and I'm not going to let a brownie get the better of me'. Give me a kiss, I need one after the night I've had"

*****

"Isaac, please"  
"No Allison, I'm leaving"

Allison stood blocking the front door. 

"It wasn't him, he didn't mean it, Isaac, come on, what about Camden?"

"Allison, I'm not having this argument again. I'm going and you can't stop me"

He stood with his bag on his pack filled with the bare essentials.

"You can't leave me! I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly!"  
"What did you want me to do? Endanger the baby? Isaac, if it was just me in this body I would've knocked him out cold, you know this."

He was silent for a minute.

"I know, you did the right thing. I'm not leaving forever, just for a little bit, I need space, but I  promise, I'll be back"

He kissed her softly 

"Tell him I said goodbye"  
"Camden or Scott"  
"Scott. Tell Camden I'm at work."  
"He won't believe that"  
"Just tell him anyways"  
"Okay, I love you "  
"I love you too"  
"I love you as well Isaac"

Scott stood at the top of the stairs, both his spouses turned to look at him.

"I know Scott, I know"

***

"You guys know I'm sorry right?"  
Jackson leaned against the cot, just in from another harrowing day at work, as Jordan changed Mellie. It completely astounded the both of them that such a tiny thing could produce so much poop.

"Yes Jackson, we told you a thousand times, it's all in the past, hand me that cream, will ya? I told Lydia these nappies were giving her a rash, but she never listens"  
"Actually I bought those"  
"Well  don't they give her a rash"  
"Okay, I'm -"  
"If you say sorry I'm going to throw this at you"

He said lifting the dirty nappy as his daughter chirped  up at him.

****

"Der, do want a cup of tea or coffee or anything"  
"Yes, coffee please, Peter"

Peter hated this, Stiles was gone for a walk it with the cubs, leaving Derek and himself here alone. It was stiff and awkward. He could clearly remember saying those awful things and they clogged the air making it hard to breathe.  
'They'd still be alive if it wasn't for you'  
'You knew you deserved it'  
'I never loved you'  
'I still don't want them'  
' I wanted you to kill them'

Those thoughts were wrapping around his throat, stars appeared in front of his eyes and he heard  Derek call his name through the thick fog, the words filled his ears, his heart was racing and stuttering. Was he having a heart attack? If he died of a heart attack Stiles would kill him. He was going to die. He was going to die without seeing his children grow up. He was going to die and all they'd remember him by was those awful words.  
****

"Peter it's okay. You're having a panic attack but it's alright, it'll pass. Just breathe, I need you to breathe and focus on my voice, okay? Just focus on my voice and everything will be fine"

Derek was clutching at straws. He had no idea what to do. He'd only ever been on the comforting side of this situation once and Stiles had already told him how to deal with it.

But Stiles' technique didn't work for Derek. It might not work for Peter. But Derek's technique wasn't working either.

"Okay Peter, I need you to count with me- ready, one, two, three,- Peter I need you to count too, come on, one two three "He rubbed his husband's back.

"F-four"  
"That's good, come on what's next"  
"Five, six, seven"

It worked, the counting worked. Already his heart beat was slowing and the smell of terror was dissapating.

Derek fetched him a glass of water.

"Want to talk about it?"  
"The things I said-"  
Derek held up his hand 

"Hey, hey, no, stop beating yourself up over it. I know it wasn't  you, Stiles knows it wasn't  you. It's okay"  
"It was me though, I said them, I clearly remember saying them. I believed them"  
"But you don't now"

He held Peter's head in his hands 

"No, I don't, I love you, I love the kids, you're perfect, I don't deserve you, either of you, nevermind the two of you. The kids, God, do you remember before... before Maire told us how to conceive..... months on end trying and failing.... I was convinced we'd never have  kids ....... It broke my heart and now .... now we have seven amazing kids and I turned around and said I didn't want some of them....that I wanted them dead ...... what type of father says that?"

Derek pulled him into a tight embrace.  
"It's alright Peter"

Peter slumped against him.  
" No it isn't, I took our private moments, our innermost secrets and used them as weapons to hurt you two. That's not okay "

"What do want me to say Peter? That I hate you ? That I'll never forgive you ? I'm not going to say any of that - Stiles and the cubs  are coming up the front path, quick into the bedroom, I'll be right in."

Derek moved over to the sink and filled a glass of water for himself, watching Peter wander down the hall with heavy steps.

The cubs burst through the door with their normal flurry of activity, yapping excitedly around his feet, tails wagging as Stiles took PJ and the twins out of their stroller and undid their reins.

"Hey guys, why don't you all go and watch TV. I need to talk to Daddy"

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him as the cubs toddled out the door.

"What's up ?"

He placed the twins into their highchairs and put PJ into his bouncer.

" Peter had a panic attack"  
"Peter? As in Peter Stilinski-Hale? Our husband?"  
"Yes"  
"Why?"  
"Guilt, I managed to calm him down but he's still pretty shaken up"

Stiles sighed 

"Right. Where is he?"  
"Our bedroom"  
"Come on, we're going to fix this"  
"How?"  
"No idea"

****

Peter didn't look up when his mates came into the room. He was lying face down on the bed and there he would stay untill someone invented a time machine or memory eraser.

"Peter. Peter. I need you to look at me"

He should've known that Derek would tell Stiles.

"Peter. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Come on Alpha, we need to get this all out in the open."

He rolled away from Stiles. He didn't want to be touched, he didn't want to be soothed, he just wanted to be left alone.

Peter could feel Stiles' hand rubbing circles on his back. He wanted to jerk away from him, but couldn't bring himself to hurt him again. And it felt really good.

"Peter, please. I did not spend a whole night tracking and exterminating Brownies for them to destroy us anyway. You need to talk to us."

"What I said was unforgivable."  
"Peter, if you said those things of your own volition you would be out on your ass before you could say lawyer. But you didn't. This isn't unconditional love and forgiveness, this isn't forgiveness at all because you didn't do it!"

"YES I DID!!!! I SAID THOSE THINGS!!!! I FELT THOSE THINGS!!!! I HURT YOU! I HURT HIM!......what if I said something to the kids?"

Derek placed a hand on his eldest mate's shoulder.

"We can't beat ourselves up over what if's Peter. And I know you feel that you're responsible.

 A very wise man once said to me that things happen, some we can change, some we can't, some we can fix, some we can't but the important thing is that we can pick ourselves up and carry on untill we can look at ourselves in the mirror again"

"Are you sure he was wise?"  
"Not really, but he had an ass to die for"

Stiles jabbed him  
"We're supposed to make him feel better not jealous"  
"I'm talking about him"  
"Oh, carry on"

Derek climbed on the bed behind  Peter, spooning him.  
He whispered in his ear.

"I know what you're thinking, completely different situations, but guilt is guilt. You didn't let me wallow in guilt and we're  not going to let you.  We are a team, Peter, and you and me... We gotta pull our weight, Stiles already killed the bastards so we have to fix the damage. Sound like a plan?"

Peter turned round to face him.  
"What if we can't?"  
"We will, we will"  
"Okay"

They had to at least try

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo 
> 
> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
